Les miserables: His mission
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Thanks to Valjean Fantine survives. He gives her a new job as his maid. But his past catches up to him and his forced to flee making it his mission to bring Cosette and Fantine to Paris. Will he able to? Or will he be caught before he can? Will he be caught at all? AU. Oneshot.


A Fantine lives story. Yeah I know she died of one of the deathliest diseases of the 19th century but I just couldn't help myself, though I liked the story as it was I would like to try this. Even though she died of tuberculosis I'm going to change for Pneumonia which even though at the time it was deadly as well could be cured, though it was extremely difficult and expensive to do so.

LD: Sadly enough I don't own "Les Miserables" all the credit goes to Victor Hugo.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Les miserables)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Jean Valjean observed the woman before him, he could not forget her words to him. "You were there and you turned away". He almost felt like crying. He was not the man he pretended to be. He remembered her now and he knew how he had let his foreman handle the situation that got her on the street. He felt awful. He remembered the screams, her pleading and how he had been more interested in saving his own neck.

The woman awoke coughing and struggling to breathe calling a name, screaming it. Almost the only word he had heard her say since she arrived at the hospital.

"Cosette" She said. "Barely a whisper but so intense" He thought. He knew Cosette was her daughter and prayed to god she did not become an orphan. It didn't matter to him how expensive the treatment was or how long it would take for her to recover, he would see her reunited with her daughter. He would provide for them and he would take care of them just because they needed it.

He also thought about Javert. He didn't know what to think about that man. He knew he spoke the truth when he said he would uphold the law but couldn't he see the law was so unfair. For nineteen years he had paid stealing a loaf of bread because his sister's child was starving and he didn't want to know what punishment would the court see fit for the poor Fantine.

"You seem absent monsieur." Fantine said smiling weakly at him. He stopped thinking and looked at her smiling himself.

"You should be sleeping." He replied. There was a subtle scolding hidden in his words. She coughed again and looked at him with a serious face.

"Why?" She asked. He knew he wasn't answering her question but replied.

"Because you are sick" He said praying for her to stop before asking again.

"No. Why do you care?" She interrupted him coughing lightly, she sounded harsher than she had intended.

"Because it is my fault you are like this and it is my fate to help the people in need." He explained hoping he didn't him a liar. It was the truth. She looked into his eyes and seemed to accept his answer. She went back to sleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Les Miserables))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After two months in the hospital in which Jean sent money for Cosette's treatment to the innkeepers, Fantine gradually defeated her own illness. When the doctors finally told Valjean of her recuperation, telling him also that she might have some sequels, he hired her to be a maid in his house. At first she was impressed with the humility of the house.

The house was big as expected of the house of the mayor but the furniture was simple, almost rustic. There wasn't a useless thing on it and it didn't have the aspect of other high class homes, not that Cosette had ever been to one. He didn't order her around much and helped her with some chores when his work allowed it. And what was more important, he paid her well so she could send money to her daughter. She almost felt bad for what she had said when he helped her in the street, as true as it may have been at first, for she now knew he was a good man and one of the few remaining ones at that.

On his part Valjean was happy to be able to help. He had a good air to him when he walked from home to work and from work to home. Some people thought he was in love, but he was just happy he was able to mend his mistake. However, the shadow of Jean Valjean followed him everywhere because, even if he wasn't that man anymore, Javert refused to let go. And when a week after Fantine's release from the hospital the chief of police appeared on his office Valjean was afraid he had been caught.

"Monsieur" The inspector said with a certain air of sadness. "I am here to present my apologies and my resignation to you. For I mistook you for a convict I met long time ago, prisoner 24601, Jean Valjean, who I have pursued since his disappearance. I've sent a letter informing my superiors of my suspicions but they have told me he has been caught and is going to be tried in the city court. Of course he denies it all."

Valjean was surprised at this revelation. This could be his chance to live the life he had been living this past years without fearing that his past would catch up to him. But that man was innocent and he was going to pay for something he hadn't even done. He looked at Javert who was looking at him expectantly handing him his sword. He broke free of his thoughts.

"And you say he denies it all" Valjean asked.

"Yes. But then again they always do" When he heard those words he almost wanted to confess. Instead he looked at Javert who was waiting for him to accept his resignation.

"There's no need for that. You do your work diligently and you are not to be punished for it." He said. He kind of knew he was going to regret those words later but he always tried to do what was right. "Return to your work".

Javert saluted and left the city hall. Meanwhile Jean returned home knowing he wouldn't be able to work that day.

Fantine looked at him with a worried expression when he arrived home six hours before she expected him to be. He just muttered a greeting before heading towards his room. And closing himself in it.

Fantine debated during a few moments if she should go to his room to check on him. After all it hurt her to see such a compassionate man silently suffering like that but she also knew every human being needed a time for his or herself. At night Jean emerged from his room with a determined look. He smiled at her and said.

"There's no need for you to make dinner. I will be back soon. However I suggest you make the luggage for me and you, we are leaving tonight." He said.

"To Paris." He replied. She looked at him with a worried and confused look and asked.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To correct another mistake." He answered putting up a reassuring smile. And so he was off.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Les miserables))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When he arrived to the court they hadn't concluded the trial yet, though he could pretty much guess how it was going to end if he didn't do something fast. He looked at the man, he was obviously scared as would anyone in that situation. Behind him some people looked at him with tears in their eyes, probably family and friends.

"Wait" He shouted as he approached the judges from the other side.

"Monsieur Mayor what are you…" The judge began.

"That man is innocent." He interrupted him. Everyone stared at him clearly shocked. "That man is not Jean Valjean. I am."

"Monsieur…" The judge began to address him but them addressed of the men present. "The mayor is not feeling well accompany home." A few men approached him but Jean dismissed them. "I do have matters to attend to, tell inspector Janvert I will be back in a few days and you can judge me then" and so he left the court.

When he arrived home he found that Fantine had diligently followed his instructions. She still looked at him frightened. He took a good look and sighed. She deserved a good explanation of what was happening. He smiled at her.

"My good Fantine, it is time I tell you the truth. My true name isn't Jean Madeleine, it is Jean Valjean. More than twenty years ago I was convicted for stealing an oaf of bread for my nephew. Nineteen hellish years I spent working at the docks and yet I was released. However I was considered a dangerous man, and maybe I was. I travelled around a I found no work or shelter because of my convict condition. Yet a kind priest helped me, fed me and let me rest and I paid him stealing everything I could from his church." He looked at her and was not surprised when he found her shocked, yet he continued. "I was easily caught by the police and brought before him again. They wanted to know if I was going to denounce him and I was so sure he would. You see I had told them he gave the items to me as a present and he could easily deny it. But he didn't. He told them he had indeed given those to me and told them to set me free. He also told to use the money I earned to become a better man. He even gave me more than I had already stolen. He taught me love and I regained my faith on god. I sold the items and bought a new identity, I began a decent business and became mayor." He explained. "When you were fired I was worried because I thought Javert would recognize me, as he was one of the guards at my prison, that's why I didn't hear your pleas and you have gone through hell. For that I will be forever sorry and that's why I'll take care of you and your daughter. But today my past has finally caught up to me" he could see the questioning look on her eyes. "A man thought to be me was being tried in the court of this same town. He was going to be condemned just because they thought he was me. So I have gone there and I've confessed. In this trip to Paris I'll show you around and give you my properties. You will never starve again. Of course we will pick your daughter up first."

When he finished he had expected her to scream and run away, just scream or in the worst case denounce him in exchange of being spared but she did none of that. She nodded and picked up her things.

"Better get going" She said. Both her expression and voice were completely neutral and even though he would spend little more time with her he felt awful because he would not trust him again. They exited the house with barely their essentials. They were passing the bridge that crossed a river, almost exiting town, near the hospital, when they heard a horse approaching. He opened the vault and handed her some goods.

"Run. We have a carriage on a few meters from here. Get in it and meet me in a km or so." He ordered. She tried to say something but the sound was getting closer so she ran.

Jean turned around and saw Janvert charging against him. He looked at the floor desperately looking for something to defend himself with. He spotted a piece of wood and decided it was better than nothing. However the inspector stopped and dismounted taking out his saber.

"I knew it was you from the first day" Janvert spat, hatred flowing with every word.

"Wait Javert" Valjean pleaded. "There is something I must do before I answer to the law."

"No. You are and always will be a thief a criminal. I know your kind. But you don't know me, I was born in a jail, I know every trick and con there is. You will not trick me. You will pay for yor crimes now."

Javert began attacking him and he began blocking with the wood. He knew if he wasn't careful he was going to get himself killed. He was running out of options, he knew it and even worse Javert did too. He threw a quick glance at the river and began stepping back towards the river. Luckily for him Javert was so absorbed in getting him that he didn't see anything else. It was perfect.

Valjean let himself fall into the river and let it bring him out of town. While the current pushed him, he began to doubt his own idea but his will to survive was even stronger than the current. He had to live for Fantine and her little girl, he has to make it up for them for making Fantine do whatever she did to allow her child to survive. It was a chance god using a bishop as his tool granted him a new chance.

He was afraid Fantine would leave without him. He knew he didn't have any right to ask her to wait but he knew she would need his help during their first days in Paris. He would give them some of their properties and money to live well the rest of their lives. He didn't know if he would surrender himself to the authorities afterwards. The penal system was corrupt and harsh and he wasn't sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life in the docks.

He saw the carriage and sighed in relief. He rushed towards it and entered surprising Fantine who seemed to be in deep thought. He signaled the driver to continue to their destination and so they were off. He looked at Fantine and saw an apologetic and sad look on her face.

"What's wrong my dear Fantine?" He asked smiling softly at her. The young woman cried.

"I'm sorry Monsieur" She said between sobs.

"What for?" He asked her hugging her comfortingly.

"Because when you told me of your past I even for a few hours thought you a bad man." She said.

He looked at her and smiled.

"And now?" He asked.

"Not any more. You've confirmed what I've always known, even when I was kicked out from my post, you are a good man. Even the crime you were punished for was a good action. But I was scared. I was scared that the man who had made me regain my faith in God and humanity was a mere villain." She said. "And you have even saved me from inspector Javert again. You are a saint."

"No, my good Fantine. I'm no better than any other man or woman. I'm as human as anyone else" He pulled apart from her. "Now when we get your child we will head for Paris. I have properties there some of which I will give to you. You will live good and your child can have an education. I will see to it."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Les Miserables))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The girl of golden hair and blue eyes wondered around the well. She had been sent to fetch water by the innkeeper's wife. She had pleaded with her not to make her go, it was night and she was afraid but the woman was not known precisely by her compassion. She was a thief as was her husband and surely her daughter, and thieves are not compassionate perhaps because they were going to burn in the flames of hell anyway. She picked the cube of water and began to head back. That's when he saw him. A man with grey hair dressed as an aristocrat.

"Hello Madmoizelle" He said smiling softly at her. "Are you lost?"

The girl shook her head nervously, the man didn't look like a bad nor mad man but she didn't trust anyone except her mother. The man didn't approach her and kept his distance.

"I am looking for a little girl called Cosette. Do you know where she is?" He explained.

"I am Cosette" She said with curiosity surpassing fear now and walking towards him.

"I am a friend don't worry child" he said kneeling and hugging her with one arm while with the other he took the cube of water. "I've come to bring you to your mother" he added.

The girl took his hand and they both went to the inn she was living in. It was a dumpster but then again it looked better than the rest of the houses of the village and better than what most people had at the moment. Two adults a man and a woman were standing on the door and they didn't look happy, neither angry they just seemed miserable sad and bitter. Thy both looked at Cosette and then at him as they approached them.

"I found this little girl in the forest. She said she lived here." He said

The innkeeper looked at him and smiled. He was a fat ugly man with red hair and looked awful. His wife looked like a cheap prostitute and perhaps she sometimes was.

"Yes that is right. She is our little angel, our little Colette…" He replied.

"Cosette" corrected his wife.

"That's right our little Cosette" He said correcting himself. "And you are?"

"I'm a friend of this girl's mother. I've come to take her with me." Jean said. He felt the urge to punch him when he saw his eyes light up.

"You intend to take away our angel, the sun of our life Cosette/Conette" He and his wife said dramatizing. He sighed, he didn't like them one bit. It was also obvious that for them the girl was a source of income and a slave. They did not love her, then again the didn't have to, they just had to take care of her, though Jean Valjean could see they hadn't done it very well. He also could tell their story of her in the verge of dying was false. He knew what he had to do.

"For a price" he added.

He entered with the girl in tow as the innkeeper tried to take his caught and the wife his money but he managed to sit without losing anything.

"I'll give you 1500 francs. I'm not willing to pay more than that." He said. He was being extremely generous and he knew it, he also knew that they were going to make him pay more if he hadn't been firm. They were too greedy to let it go. Of course they still tried.

"2000" The innkeeper said.

"1500" He counteroffered.

"1750" The wife tried again.

Jean didn't bother answering. He just took out the money and put it on the table. "1500" he said taking Cosette and leaving both man and woman bickering about how they could have pressed more. Cosette looked at him.

"Don't worry child" he said smiling and pulling her up easily. "I'll take you to your mother and you won't have to separate again."

The girl nodded. The question that followed the nod however took Jean completely defenseless. "Can I call you daddy?"

It was question he didn't thought would arise. He looked at the girl's pleading eyes bu he knew it wasn't an easy question. He was not the husband of Fantine. Should he ever get married as unlikely as it seemed for a woman with children under her care it would be weird for the new husband to have his new daughter calling him daddy. He knew however that a complete refusal could hurt the child.

"If your mother doesn't object to it" he said smiling which the nine year old reciprocated. He could feel a deep love for this child, a bond was forming between them as they walked towards the carriage and she explained her miseries to him. She had suffered more than she should and Jean made the vow to not let that child suffer again.

Before they arrived to the carriage Fantine who was waiting for them outside ran towards her child and hugged her strongly as Jean watched the scene from the side before deciding to enter the carriage and wait for them in it. He could already feel good about reuniting mother and child but his mission wasn't over.

He didn't know how much time passed before Fantine entered the carriage with Cosette fast asleep in her arms. She smiled at him and sat in front while Jean knocked the wall separating them from the driver indicating him to keep going.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Les miserables)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Both mother and child slept throughout the whole travel to Paris. It was early morning when they arrived but it was still dark and the sun gave no signs of coming out just yet. He observed their sleeping faces and for the first time he had a selfish desire. He wanted to be a part of their lives, he wanted to see Cosette grow, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Fantine. He wanted to be with them. Of course he knew that by doing so he would make them suffer. France didn't seem to forget or forgive his crimes. He who was a good man had to be punished for his mistakes, so said the law.

"Just a little more time" He prayed to God. "Just a little so I can help them get by. Then lord you may do whatever you find appropriate with me." Then the carriage stopped and Jean knew they had arrived to their destination, Paris. His blood froze however when he realized that they were not at his home in Paris but at the north gate of the city where the city guard was organizing a control and that Javert was the one commanding them. He didn't seem to notice him as the line of carriages was too long, he had to take this chance.

He looked at the carriage driver and told him what to do.

"Bring them to the convent at the North of the city closest to the city gates when you wake them tell them that I'll be there before dawn. I promise. Also give them this note it is for a man that works there and owes me tell them that if they give it to him he will give them shelter until I arrive." The driver nodded and muttered a "good luck". Then Jean began his plan. He approached the control so that they wouldn't notice which one he was coming out from. When he was sure he could be seen he began running. He could tell his plan worked when he heard Javert screaming orders and calling his name.

"Jean Valjean!"

So he ran followed by the guards, he managed to cross a bridge enter the city and went into a series of alleys with his pursuers hot on his trail. He eventually managed to evade all but Javert who followed him like he was possessed by a superior force. So He ran through those obscure alleys trying to shake him down. Of course not knowing very well those alleys he ran into a dead end. He could hear the horse getting near. He thought he was done for. He mumbled a quick apology to Fantine and Cosette and prepared for the worst.

As he looked up to the sky to pray an idea struck him. He was hearing the horse but it seemed lost. Maybe he could climb the building and escape from Javert once again. And so thanks to his inhuman strength and ability he managed to reach the roof in a few minutes. He could also hear Javert checking the alley he had been trapped in just a few minutes before. He also heard him leave and knew god had granted him his wish.

He then got down to the floor after running a few minutes from roof to roof and putting some distance between Javert and him. He arrived to the convent an hour after that as he had very skillfully avoided the patrols around the area. He knocked the door and a few minutes afterwards a man appeared in the eyehole and smiled when he saw him.

"Mr. Mayor we have been expecting you. The woman and the child refused to rest until they were sure you were alright." With that said the man opened the door let him in and closed it quickly. "I'm afraid the nuns here can't give you much." The man said apologetically. Jean patted the man on the shoulder and smiled.

"We'll take what they can spare to give us. Also tell the reverend mother that we will pay whatever they ask in money and work." He replied as they stop in front of a cell.

"They are here" The man said. The mayor smiled and the man went away probably to sleep or work with something."

Jean opened the door. The cell was humble but comfortable. Both mother and child laid in the bed together but awake. They both looked up at him and Cosette ran quickly from the bed to hug him. He returned the hug without kneeling and a warm feeling spread throughout his body. He felt good, and that situation somehow felt right.

Fantine on the other hand looked at him and smiled, he could see relief in the woman's eyes. He felt awful for making them go through a hard time. He smiled comfortingly but felt that an explanation was in order.

"I'm sorry to leave you like that but I had to distract Javert and the men from northern gate, I'm glad to see my efforts have not being futile." He said. He looked at Cosette and said. "My dear why don't you go and pray a little in the chapel to thank god we've arrived safe, I need to talk to your mother."

The girl nodded and left the cell. Jean looked at Fantine and smiled.

"She is a really lively child. Beautiful too" he said. Fantine smiled.

"Yes she is. She is the light of my life I can't thank you enough for what you've done." She replied.

"During all this trip I've been telling myself we would part ways as soon as I arranged for my properties to be yours. It was a mission for me. " Fantine opened her eyes widely. She knew this man was going to let them stay in his properties and help them but to give his properties to them. She had it clear the man was a saint. "I was going to give myself up to Javert afterwards."

Fantine changed her expression to terrified and began to protest. "But…" Jean interrupted her by raising his hand indicating he was not done. "But I am only human and while once, a long time ago, I swore to be a good man and dedicate my life to god, there has been a feeling growing up inside me since I met you and got stronger when I saw you with your daughter. I not feel the same way but I beg of you to let me be a part of your life. Even if not as a lover as a friend."

Fantine rose from the bed and approached him. Her face was expressionless and her words worried Jean.

"You must think me fool" she said. He looked surprised and hurt but he didn't blame Fantine there were surely many men more attractive and suited for her. He looked down until he felt the palm of her hands on his face, when he looked back up to her he found her smiling at him with the most loving smile he had ever seen since his sister. "If you think I would reject I would reject such a proposal. He smiled widely as she kissed him sealing his lips with hers.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Les miserables))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When they told Cosette about their intentions of become one family the little girl was thrilled. Not only had she regained her mom but she had gained a new dad. They stayed at the convent only for one day. Luckily Jean had his properties under another false name so Javert wouldn't be able to know where they were. And so after a few months installing themselves a quiet wedding was held. Jean and Fantine didn't know anyone they could trust in Paris, just the man at the convent who conveniently found people with no interest whatsoever in turning them in to Javert to be the witnesses.

And for the first time in more than 20 years or perhaps his life Jean Valjean, with his wife and new daughter, felt truly happy. He felt like he didn't need anything else than this. For the first time since he got out of prison he could smile without forcing himself to do so. And so the wedding went without problems and both, Fantine and him, felt great on their wedding night and even though they could not go on a honeymoon they felt happy. They had each other, they had their daughter and enough money not to starve to death and to help those in need.

And so began a new exciting time in the life of Jean Valjean, prisoner 24601, who spent 19 years imprisoned because he stole a loaf of bread and broke a window, who hated the world and was hated by it and yet he learned to love and be kind again and made it his mission to help everyone in need.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Les miserables))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well that is it with my Misérables oneshot. I will do some kind of continuation with short stories between this time to the revolution and maybe also write a version of the second part, even though I love "Les misérables" I came up with this idea and well I wrote it down. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review with your opinions. Until next time.


End file.
